If It's You
by zarajasmin
Summary: She lived for the freedom of the sky but he was one who preferred to be rooted firmly to the ground. But maybe if she prayed hard enough, she'd be able to find a middle point for them to be together. OCxHitsugayaxHinamori


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nor any character from the manga. All rights belong to Tite Kubo.

**AN:** The story is set a little bit before the actual manga storyline. But as it progresses, there will be tie-ins with the manga plot and at some points, will deviate completely. I am writing based on the Bleach manga so any anime-only arc or Bleach movies plots will be disregarded. Unless I change my mind, in which case I will inform you. I will also sometimes use Japanese terminology to lend as much as the original feeling of the manga as possible. But my Japanese is pretty bad so I'll keep the terminologies to only necessary situations. Finally, thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoy my first fic. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

_Hakama__: A type of traditional clothing that is tied at the waist and worn over a kimono. The Shinigami uniform consists of a hakama and kimono and for Captains, haori as well._

_Kimono: In this story context, it should be better known as Hakamishita. Basically, the top part of a Shinigami uniform._

_Haori__: An outer jacket worn by Captains. The Division numbers are printed on the back, showing which Division the Capten belongs to._

_Zanpakutou__: A Shinigami's Soul Slayer. Used to cleanse a Hollow's souls, send a soul to heaven, or as a battle sword._

_Shikai__: The first release of a Zanpakutou. It's triggered by an incantation unique to each Zanpakutou and releases more power than a normal Zanpakutou. To know shikai, a Shinigami must first learn his or her Zanpakutou's name. (This info is thanks to Bleach Portal)_

_Bankai__: The third form of release for a Zanpakutou. It's very powerful and mostly exclusive to Captains and a number of Vice Captains. (Info thanks to Bleach Portal)_

_Seiretei__: The Court of Pure Souls where all Shinigamis reside._

_Rokungai__: The part of Soul Society that all souls reside. It surrounds the Seiretei and is made up of about eighty districts. __The number of the district describes its conditions, such that lower-numbered districts are more peaceful. (Wikipedia)_

Chapter One – The Reason for her Transfer

10th Division Captain of the 13 Protection Squads Toushiro Hitsugaya heaved a heavy sigh as he surveyed the amount of paperwork waiting at his desk when he went into his office. It did not help matters that his Vice Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto had made herself scarce as soon as the word 'paperwork' cropped up.

"I'm going to go check up on our cute new recruits, Captain!" she announced, and ran off before Toushiro could protest.

"That Matsumoto…" he grumbled, settling down on his chair.

Honestly, he should consider getting a new Vice Captain. All Matsumoto ever did was clown around. If she was not off fooling around somewhere, she would be by her Captain's side, teasing him.

Nevertheless, despite everything, Toushiro admitted that he was very fond of Matsumoto. She had been with him for a very long time and he highly valued not only her skills but also her loyalty. Besides, it was nice having her cheerful presence sometimes.

Toushiro shook his head. This was not the time to be spacing out. There were reports that needed to be sent to the 12th Division, as well as some paperwork concerning the new recruits that needed to be completed.

As usual, he shut down everything happening around him in order to focus on his work. Toushiro disliked interruptions and once he made his mind to do something, he made sure it got done.

That was why he could be found a few hours later emerging from his office, only just noticing that it was already dark outside. He was just about to lock up when he noticed Matsumoto talking to someone. He could not see the other person, though, since the wall blocked his sight.

"Matsumoto!" he called out, walking over. "You escaped paperwork again today!"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru. The latter bestowed him with a wide grin and mock-saluted him.

"Hello, Captain Hitsugaya," he greeted.

Toushiro's hackles immediately went up. It was a normal reaction, considering that it was Gin Ichimaru. Despite his characteristic wide grin, people's first reaction to him was always distrust. It could be because of his slitted eyes—which, coupled with his smile, made him look like a fox about to pounce on an unsuspecting prey—or it could be his use of sarcasm, with which he often and shamelessly used.

But Toushiro had other reasons to distrust Captain Ichimaru. For months now, there had been rumours that there was a traitor in Soul Society. Toshirou paid no heed to them at first but he also began to notice that Captain Ichimaru was acting strange.

He would disappear for some time, offering no excuses, and more than once had hinted on feeling betrayed by the higher-ups. Instinct told Toushiro that there was more to Captain Ichimaru than meets the eyes but he had no evidence to prove that. So he always made a point to be cautious around the 3rd Division Captain, hoping to discover what he was up to.

It had also never been told to him but he took it for granted that Matsumoto and Captain Ichimaru had known each other for a long time. It was obvious in the familiar way they acted around each other. Toushiro had always hated to butt into other people's business so he never asked Matsumoto what kind of relationship they had.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, you're done already?" Matsumoto asked, leaning down so that her breasts almost popped out of her hakama.

"No thanks to you," Toushiro muttered.

"Don't say that, Captain," Matsumoto chided cheerfully, slapping him on the back. "I'll treat you to dinner tonight, how about it? We should foster the captain-subordinate relationship between us with a few rounds of drinks!"

"I shall take my leave then. I don't want to be in the way," Ichimaru said, bowing politely.

Matsumoto turned to him. "Ara? Gin, you're always welcomed to join."

Ichimaru smiled down at Toushiro, who was scowling at him. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Let's go then, Captain," Matsumoto announced cheerfully, putting an arm around Toushiro and dragging him away. He followed without protest, but not before giving one last glance in Ichimaru's direction.

But he was already gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Houka Sorano squealed loudly as she hugged her friend, 5th Division Vice Captain Momo Hinamori.

"Momo-chan! I made it! I made it into the 10th Division!" she announced happily, squeezing Hinamori tightly.

"I'm happy for you, Houka-chan," Hinamori said warmly. But then her smile wavered and she looked down at the ground.

"You don't look very happy, Momo-chan. Come on, what's with that face?" Houka spread her palms against Hinamori's cheeks and pressed them. She laughed at the face her friend made.

"It's just that…" Hinamori hesitated, "I don't get why you would want to leave Aizen-sama's squad and go to Hitsugaya-kun's squad. I thought we had fun working under Aizen-sama together."

"Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama." Houka let go of Hinamori and walked a few steps away, shrugging. "You and your hero-worship, Momo-chan. You join the 5th Division only to be close to the person you love, didn't you?"

She paused and turned around, a big grin on her face. "Well, to tell you the truth, I have the same reason."

Hinamori's eyes widened. She could be mistaken but she thought she saw Houka blushing. It was a surprise, considering that there was something that could make her blush.

Houka Sorano was a bundle of energy and pure liveliness. With her outrageous lavender hair and sparkling amber eyes, Houka was always jumping into one scrape to another. She was playful and free-spirited whereas Hinamori was quieter and more reserved. That was perhaps the reason they could be friends for so long.

Hinamori had known Houka when they were both in the Shinigami Academy together. Both of them were late bloomers and among the weakest in their level. But unlike Hinamori who got depressed and moped about being behind, Houka was determined to do better.

She'd encouraged Hinamori to try harder. They trained together every day in order to improve themselves. And when Hinamori began to give up, Houka would be there to slap some sense into her.

_"You want to be a Shinigami so that you can be close to Aizen-sama, don't you? Then why are you giving up so easily? Is that the extent of your feelings for him?" Houka used to yell._

_"No!" _

_"Then get up and swing that katana again for him! It's useless if you can't even get through the academy! Think about Aizen-sama and swing!"_

In the end, Hinamori began to improve rapidly. They entered the 5th Division together but Hinamori's hard work and sheer determination brought her upwards into the position of Vice Captain while Houka remained an unranked officer.

She had the skills to be high-ranked officer but Houka was always disobeying orders and causing trouble that made her unable to rise up the ranks. Not that she wanted to. Every time Hinamori implored Houka to aim higher, the latter just brushed it off.

_"Nah, I don't need things like ranks or recognition. I'm satisfied with being a Shinigami, something I've always wanted to be, and having fun while I'm at it." _

"Houka-chan! You have a person you love?" Hinamori asked.

Houka put a finger to her lips. "Don't you know, Momo-chan?"

"Know what?"

"Ten is my lucky number!" Houka laughed. She looked up at the sky. "Oh, no, I'm going to be late for the introductory meeting! Talk to you later, Momo-chan!"

Houka rushed off, laughing at Hinamori's dumbstruck expression. Honestly, the girl was so easy to tease sometimes.

She knew that Hinamori was bewildered when told that Houka had asked for a transfer to the 10th Division. For years, the Vice Captain had been urging her friend to stop playing around and work harder to be recognized. Hinamori hoped that Houka would occupy the 3rd seat under Captain Aizen and receive recognition.

But Houka did not want all that. What she wanted was to be a Shinigami, and she got that. Now, she wanted to be in the 10th Division, and thank God she got that too. She did not want anything else.

It had not been easy at first, when she requested the transfer. Captain Aizen had called her in, inquiring her of her reasons. In addition, due to her less than sterling records, he'd expressed doubt that Houka would be accepted by Captain Hitsugaya.

That was why for the past year, she'd worked hard to prove herself. She stayed out of trouble and made sure she did a good job as a Shinigami. Captain Aizen acknowledged her hard work and thanks to that, her application to transfer was approved.

_I'm sorry, Captain Aizen but you're the one who told me to go after my dream, no matter what._

She really liked Captain Aizen. He was a very good Captain, always kind and courteous to his subordinates. But Houka had finally found a dream beside from being a Shinigami and she intended to chase that dream.

As she ran, she looked up at the sky again, knowing that she would be in trouble. And this was only her first day in the 10th Division! She decided to stop daydreaming and picked up speed.

She finally arrived at the meeting place, albeit ten minutes late. Everyone had already gathered and they all stared at her as she sheepishly got into line. She lifted her head forward and there he was. The reason for her transfer.

10th Division Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya stood coolly surveying the new recruits as Vice Captain Matsumoto gave a speech.

Houka's heart did a summersault as she took in his spiky snow-white hair and emerald eyes. his Zanpakutou was slung over his back and his Captain robe billowed in the breeze. At that time, Houka would have given anything to be able to stand beside him.

The first time Houka met him, she'd thought he was exactly as Hinamori described; strong-willed, proud and serious. of course, the words Hinamori had used were 'stubborn' but Houka got the picture. Hinamori's childhood friend was not a person you get along with easily.

She had only heard of the name 'Shiro-chan' before that and to meet the actual person had been an interesting event for Houka. To every question she threw at him, he only answered with a grunt or shake of his head. The only time she got a reaction out of him was when she slipped and called him 'Shiro-chan'.

_"That's Captain Hitsugaya for you," he snapped._

She was so surprised that she had laughed until she fell off her bench. Hinamori was just able to look worriedly from one to the other as Toshirou glowered at Houka.

There was no room for pleasantries the second time they met. She and Hinamori were assigned to go to the human world as reinforcements following reports of the appearance of a large number of Hollow. But when they got there, they found a Menos Grande wreaking havoc.

The battle had been gruesome. But just when Houka thought they were done for, Toushiro appeared and used his _Bankai_ to get rid of the Menos. The sight of him with his ice wings on his back was forever imprinted in her mind since.

She thought him possibly the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on.

_Toushiro Hitsugaya, I will show you my love and make you accept my feelings,_ she vowed.

This time, she was determined to climb up the ladder and obtain a high-rank position. She was going to make Captain Hitsugaya notice her or die trying.


End file.
